Best Mistake
by BIFF1
Summary: After years Dick and Mac meet at a wedding and subsequently disappear to Vegas for drinking and other such Vegas activities. One of which is the best mistake they've ever made.


**Best Mistake**

* * *

She watched as the small diamond sent tiny rainbows across the interior of the sports car.

This was a mistake she was sure but she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

To undo it.

So she sat mesmerised by the light refraction as he drove. The radio was low and instrumental and all she could hear was his breathing, the engine and road noise.

It was a mistake. Absolutely, positively a mistake.

She put her hand over the ring, hiding it from the light like a secret and killing the dancing rainbows.

Turning slightly to look at him he's focused on the road as he flicks between gears. The sun streaming in from her side of the car leaves his blue eyes in shadow, the blonde of his hair just blonde and not that sun catching magical gold.

"This is a mistake." She tells him finally the first words out of her mouth as a married women. There have been a lot of sounds to come out of her mouth but these are the first actual words, well the first sentence.

He pulls over to the shoulder and turns on the hazards.

He grabs a hold of her face and looks at her, his hands are hot but they don't burn like his eyes. Dark blue. Her breath catches because he's gorgeous, he's always been beautiful and having all of it focused on her is almost unbearable.

His mouth crashes against hers and she can remember exactly why she agreed in the first place. Its like he's slowly setting her on fire. Burning her up from the inside out. Her hands go to him and before she can think too much about anything other than the need that pools in her gut she's climbed over the centre console into his lap.

* * *

They fog up the windows and they have their hands on his pants trying desperately to get closer when there's a knock on the window.

Dick pulls her shirt down and rolls down the window.

"What can I do for you off-" they look at the officer and Mac's off of him and across the car in an instant.

The older man leans down arms against the window looking past Dick right at her.

"Everything okay here Mac?"

She swallows hard, "Hi Sheriff Mars...yeah everything's fine." She's looking everywhere but at him but her eyes land on Dick's lap where he is still straining obviously against his dress pants.

She hopes to god Keith doesn't look down.

"Well okay, give Veronica a call she's been looking for you." He turns to Dick, "and you should call Logan, he's been trying to get us to look for you for three days." Keith stands up and taps the roof of the car before he gets into his cruiser and speeds away.

She puts her head on the dash and let's out a shaking sigh, "this was a mistake."

Dick's hand is on her knee, sliding slowly up her leg, "best mistake I've ever made." He tells her his hand slipping under the silk of her dress.

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye as he starts the car back up and heads back along the PCH towards Neptune, they must have the classiest looking Vegas wedding photo ever, fresh from a wedding, her in her bridesmaids dress, a silky royal blue thing and Dick in his tailored suit. They'd lost his suit jacket somewhere in Vegas and she'd ripped his tie, it seemed only fair he'd thrown her underwear out of a window.

God they were ridiculous, this was ridiculous. She twisted the wedding ring again, three days in Vegas of drinking and fucking and they'd ended up married. It was a terrible sitcom situation. Dharma and Greg probably.

Their marriage was obviously something that couldn't work in the real world and she'd been a drunken fool to think otherwise. Out here they had people to answer to, they had actual real life to deal with, places to live, jobs, legal junk.

She'd have to get a new drivers license...

"Cindy Casablancas." She whispered and watched a smile spread across Dick's face.

"I like it." He told her softly and she believed him. He'd always been oddly honest, at least with her, although prior to the wedding and Vegas and the other wedding that honesty had always burned with dislike, now their was something else there.

"Where are we going to live." She asks and he shrugs.

"Where do you want to live?" She had a feeling she could say Budapest and he'd make it happen.

"This isn't about money." She tells him firmly and he pulls the car over again. He turns to her and looks at her for a long moment in silence.

"I know." He smiles, "it's the hot sex right."

She hits his arm and the car fills with laughter.

Maybe this will be okay. Being married to him. God Cassidy would be so upset with both of them but she'd be lying if she said that wasn't part of the appeal.  
"We have to go to my parents house." She tells him as they start off again.

"Do we need to think up a lie? Like that we've been secretly dating or something?"

She shakes her head, "let's just keep it simple. I don't want to have to remember a fake first date story or anniversary or how you proposed."

"You want to let people know we were just walking by a chapel hung over and I said hey you wanna and you said sure?" He laughs, "your so romantic."

She's been called a lot of things before but romantic has never been one. Not a single boyfriend she'd ever had had called her on that. She always figured she was too much of a realist to be a romantic.

"Do you want to tell your parents?" She asks and his face twists before he shakes his head.

The answer is obviously no.

"Logan's the only family I have."

_Not anymore._

Say it.

She puts her hand over his but can't force the words out of her mouth. She's never been good at words. But it's okay because a slight smile pulls across Dick's mouth and she knows he gets what this means.

Because Dick is right. If this is a mistake, it's the best one she's ever made.

* * *

**A/N: **Another gift from the phone switch over. hope you like it.


End file.
